The Incident
by Marla Halliwell
Summary: Miss Tonks would like to be certain werewolf's girlfriend. An incident could change that. Could it? Disclaimer. I do not own the characters. Any of them. Or the snitch. And I am making no money of this.


The Incident

I woke up this morning and found out that my room was extremely cold. Not that it is usually warm, but this time it was like I was sleeping outside. The reason? Some wicked window was completely open. I didn't do it. I know I didn't, I would remember. Because even when I like winter and rain and cold wind, I don't like being cold. 

That is why I was reluctant about getting out of bed. And is almost what started the whole business. And I bet it was the freak of an elf who is still here at the Black House. I thought it might have left when Sirius… left. I still can't accept a death there. He is just gone, he could come back. Yes he could. 

Anyway. I was trying to go back to sleep, it was my free day at work, because I went to a mission on Sunday, and they gave me today as a … reward? They are weird about rewards. So, I was trying to go back to sleep, pulling the covers over my head when I heard knocks on the door. The first thing I thought was, "_oh no. I am not going out of bed." Then I saw the watch, and it was 8:00 am! so I thought "_Merlin's bread is early! I am staying here_." No change there. A few more knocks and then everything went silent. I sighed, cuddled up against a pillow… sometimes I would like to have a man here… and closed my eyes, trying to go back to sleep. _

Then I was on the knight bus. The road was foggy and I was driving, which is weird because Ernie Something is the Knight Bus' driver. Apparently, some blokes and I were about to prevent some dudes to rob some bank, because we were dressed up in black and any of us was wearing their robes. I totally have to stop watching those Muggle movies. 

Then it all went cold and I woke up again. "_Darn. If I could just stand up and close the damned window," _I thought. I had forgotten that I was a witch. If I hadn't forgotten, I am pretty sure I would have used my wand, which was conveniently laying on my beside table, to close it. But back then, sleepy and cold, I totally forgot. I rolled over and saw the watch, 10:30 am, now was a reasonable not so late not so early time to get out of bed. But I was cold! I didn't want to get out of bed. Less when I use to sleep only on my knickers and my clothes were a good six foot away. Another knock on the door, this time accompanied by that soothing, clear, voice of Remus Lupin… *sigh* isn't he attractive?

"Tonks? Are you awake?" he asked. Of course if I was sleeping I wouldn't answer, but he caught me off guard. 

"Yeah," I said, a little too groggily.

"Can I come in?" he answered from the other side of the door. For quidditch' sake, I would have do better by shutting my mouth up, but it is too fast for my brain.

"Sure!" I shouted. 

When he was opening the door, my brain was trying to catch up with my mouth because in less than two seconds I realized three things: One. I was on my knickers. My little cotton knickers with lots of snitchs on them. Which wasn't that bad, because I had the covers all over and around me. Two. My clothes were laying on the chair six foot away from my bed. The robes, jeans, tank top, and above all of it, my bra, a black, lace one. Which contrasts horribly with my knickers. Oh, and my favorite boots just beside it and my favorite Dragon Ball' socks lazily over them. And Three. He was carrying breakfast to me!! Yay! Remus Lupin, bringing breakfast to me!! To the bed!! Bad thing back then, because I could not sit down to eat it. 

"Morning," he said with one of those charming smiles of his.

"Morning," I answered, holding the covers up to my jaw, I mean I know I want something _something__ with him, but that was not the right time for him to see me half naked._

"Brought you breakfast. Molly was doing the dishes already", said my beloved Remus, walking to the beside table and setting down the varnish there.

"Thank you," I responded, eyeing madly the bra on the chair, then the wonderful figure of Remus Lupin, then my Dragon Ball' socks. 

"Is too cold here," he commented. I totally agreed, and with one finger pointed to the window.

"It's opened, I don't know why, I'm pretty sure it was closed when I fell asleep."

He then walked to the window and closed it. A little _incendio__ at the chimneyand then some spell to make the room warmer. Then I remembered I was a witch and glared at my wand. _

"Time to get up," he said, standing at the end of my bed, in front of me. He was playing with me. I know, because I play with him all the time, and I am always imagining how would it be if he actually replied to my teasing, and let me tell you, it was almost exactly what I imagined. And what a great time to do it. When I am half naked in my snitchs' knickers.

"Er… I'm in my pajamas, could you leave so I can change?" I said, in a miraculous demonstration of neuron-working.

"Come on, you walk down to the hall in your pajamas, and I believe that you'd go back to sleep if I leave, so you can come out of bed now, have breakfast and then I'll leave so you can change," he answered. 

That was it. He was teasing me! What on earth did Molly put on breakfast today? And why not tomorrow, or yesterday, or next week, or at lunch time! Bloody hell. I was about to answer cleverly to that one, looking at everywhere but him, trying to find something to say when I felt a tug on the covers. _Oh Merlin he was pulling the covers. He was pulling the covers!!_

"No!! Please Remus, Hold on a second!" I screamed, really scared. Of course, knowing me as I know myself and as I believe he knows me, he thought I was playing. I would have thought that too. And my hands were all weak and swell because of the extra sleeping. And he pulled harder. Then he stopped pulling. A little bit too late. My covers were past my knees and my breasts and snitch' knickers exposed… and he was staring! I was staring back at him, but I was in shock and he was fully dressed, so I have an excuse. 

I don't know exactly how much time we stood there, staring at each other before my brain started working again and sent the signal to my arms and hands to grab a pillow and cover myself. I believe I blushed furiously, because heat was emanating from my head. When he saw that I grabbed the pillow he came back to his senses (I want to believe it that way), went red and turned around, so I started to dress at top speed. Why I didn't grab the covers and kick him out of the room instead of dressing up at top speed? Beats me. No idea.

I wondered why he hadn't got out of my room. I mean, if I would have go into his room, pulled his covers and found out that he was only in his knickers, I… I better not write that one down. And I better get that image out of my head or my other personalities would be scandalized. 

Anyway, when I was finally dressed (or something like that, considering that I put on just the jeans and top and the bra was laying on the floor next to the chair with my robes), I told him I was dressed and he didn't move. That was weird. I walked with bare foot to where he was standing, and it was an amusing sight. His eyes were wide in shock, apparently. His mouth was slightly opened too, and he was gazing somewhere near Saturn. Also, he was kind of holding his breathe, because I couldn't see his chest moving like when someone is breathing. Then he started look a little purple and I jumped to the conclusion that indeed, he wasn't breathing! 

I shook him as hard as I could. He blinked and then looked at me and went red. I tried to keep cool, to give it as little importance as possible. Yeah, you saw me half naked, so what? So I swallowed, took a deep breathe and then spoke.

"Remus? Are you ok?" I asked in my best I'm-Cool-Even-When-You-Just-Saw-Me-Naked way.

"Oh dear Merlin! Tonks, I am so sorry," he said. 

"Don't worry, I bet I was not the first woman you saw half naked," I said, still with an untroubled voice.

"I didn't know you slept on the nude, I am sorry, I was trying to get you up, but it was because Molly told me that you were not going to get breakfast and I thought that was not a good thing, because you are a healthy young lady and I didn't want you to break some glasses if you tried to make some breakfast yourself later, so I brought breakfast, but it was cold and it was going to get cold and I…"

Babbling. He was babbling. And I thought I was the only person in the Wizarding World who babbled. I don't even sleep on the nude, I sleep in my knickers. I am still surprised by the fact that he speaks so fast when nervous. He is usually very calm and slow when talking. I had to almost slap him to get him out of the trance.

"Remus! Remus! It's ok, I can live with that!" I shouted at his face, interrupting him and not really being honest. Of course I can live with him seeing me naked, but not in these conditions. Sorry, half naked.

"Dear goodness Tonks," he said, looking down and then sideways, "I didn't meant to…"

"Don't worry," I interrupted him again. After all he had brought me breakfast.

"I will… er.. leave. See you… see you downstairs," he said, finally leading to the door. I could see him struggling with his feet, and I bet he was rooted to the spot and that was why he hadn't moved before. I gave a great sigh, sat on the bed and just before closing the door behind him, he poped his head in and said, "nice knickers, by the way," and winked. Holy cricket!! I almost fainted there! No hunger was going to reach me when my insides were so full of fluff. He liked my knickers! 

Of course the hunger got to reach me and I started to eat. Thinking that now that he saw me half naked, I have an excuse to see him half naked… vengeance, sweet vengeance…

Later, in my patched jeans, a red jumper (I was still a little chilly) and leaving the robes behind, carrying the dishes from my breakfast, I went to the kitchen. Didn't see him on the way down. Molly was making lunch already (does that woman ever rest?) and glared at me. That made me a little nervous, so I dropped the varnish. Cool me, huh? After some shouting about my careless demeanor, and when I was leaning over the broken glass and porcelain, trying to clean the mess, Remus entered the room. He went red. I went red. She stared at both of us in turns. Then an evil grin resembling perfectly my dear cousin Sirius crossed Remus' face, and he said, "See you didn't change your underwear." 

Bloody hell! I dropped everything again, went redder and after cleaning really fast got out of the kitchen and rested on the door. My eyes were wide, and then someone (guess who!) opened the door and I fell backwards. I can't even remember all the curses I throw at my luck at the moment. He helped me up with that Sirius' grin on his face and without saying anything, went to his room. If I weren't in denial about Sirius' death, I would say that he is possessing Remus. 

Anyway, I left the house. I'm at my flat again. I'll try to discover what was going on with Mr. Lupin. As soon as I can be face to face with him again without going red, that is. 


End file.
